


Turn You Inside Out

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Peridot gains shapeshifting and thinks she knows just the way to use it with Malachite, but Malachite is worried that she would be too much for Peridot.





	Turn You Inside Out

Peridot skipped down to the shoreline, with the intention of meeting her massive girlfriend, Malachite. But this time, she did it with more anticipation than she ever had before. She felt the sand against her legs and sunk into the wet sand where the waves met the land, then looked out to sea. A wave washed up, with its high white crest. But it wasn't just a wave. The crest was really made of Malachite's hair, and as soon as it crashed in, Malachite stood imposingly in the shallows. "Hello, Peridot! It's great to see you again."

"Hey, Malachite." Peridot sensually leaned back, with her smile stretching to the ends of her face. "I just got the yellow clod to upgrade me so I could have shapeshifting."

"And your point would be?" 

"I... I can finally engage in human-style mating rituals with you!" Peridot's cheeks turned a darker green. "All the other couples we know have done that, and I felt kind of disappointed I was missing out. Especially considering how much I love your form!"

Malachite twirled a strand of hair around her finger, as her face twisted. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"What?! Why?" Peridot flailed her arms.

"Think about it. I'm the most powerful two-gem fusion around, and you're a peridot made from limited resources who had to get shifting added in hundreds of years after being made. There's not any way you'll be able to handle my strength."

"There has to be another way!" 

"Oh, I know there are many ways! I just know which way you really want. I saw you longingly staring at a picture of a malachite stalactite on your tablet." Malachite giggled softly.

"Let's just try it. If I'm about to be damaged, I can always shift to try to stop it now, you know?"

"What about we try something a little softer first?" Malachite winked her left eyes at Peridot.

"That's fine by me!" Peridot looked up pleadingly at Malachite.

"Well, why don't you shift out of your suit so I can show you what it's like?" Malachite leaned down to kiss Peridot, then gave a long lick down the front of her suit, coating it with saliva. Peridot felt heat building between her legs, even before she had shifted there, and immediately removed her outfit.

She looked down at her blank body, then decided that she would add some nipples to it. Malachite circled her tongue around each nipple, then pinched them both in her hands. As Malachite started rubbing the sensitive points, Peridot shivered with the waves of shocking feelings running through her. 

Malachite then pulled her head up. "Wanna see what I'm like under all this?" 

"P-please show me!" Peridot bowed to her.

Malachite stepped onto the shore and Peridot moved back. The first thing she shifted off was her top, which exposed a pair of supple breasts with puffy, dark green nipples. Peridot opened her mouth in surprise and enjoyment of the beautiful sight. The rest of Malachite's outfit was the next to go, and there was yet another set under it, the two large orbs sitting between Malachite's front legs. Peridot fell back at seeing that.

"Let me pick you up." Malachite laughed gently as she lifted Peridot onto one of her breasts. She pressed her against the nipple and was about to tell Peridot what to do when she felt the gentle sucking of her pocket-sized girlfriend's mouth. Malachite moaned and threw her head back, causing her soft hair to brush over Peridot.

While Peridot suckled and bit softly on the Malachite nipple, she tasted salt water and lapped her tongue on the area to get more of that taste. Her mini-hands grasped at the light-flesh of Malachite's breast, kneading it. Then, Malachite lifted Peridot from her nipple with a pop. "I believe you had enough," she purred. "Now, it's time to see your brand-new lower regions." Malachite's grin stretched out, her sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight, as she set Peridot on the ground, then spread out her legs.

Peridot shifted herself so that the area between her legs contained two plump outer lips, thinner ones sitting between them, a tender bit of light near the front, and a tunnel tucked away in the folds, with a triangle of soft yellow hair topping it up. The newly formed area glistened with the fluid coating it. "Your turn," she said pleadingly.

Between her back legs, Malachite glowed with energy, and when the light had faded, she had folds like waves and surrounded with a forest of sweaty white hair, with a highly engorged clit sitting between them. Malachite leaned between Peridot's legs to get a closer look, and she knew what would happen as she felt a throbbing between her own legs. "Look out!" she called to Peridot, who moved to the side. 

After a bit of pulsing, Malachite's bud had extended into a full malachite stalactite of her own. It started with a base even bulkier than the rest of it, then had hard ridges across its length, which reached somewhat beyond Malachite's front legs before ending with a slightly pointed tip. 

Peridot looked at the extended length, with its elegant malachite swirls. She knew that Malachite was right. That would be too much for her, at least at the current scale of their forms. But she didn't want to shift herself bigger, nor did she want Malachite to shrink. She wanted to feel the whole thing, in its intended form, pressing against her delicate insides. But Malachite had already told Peridot that she had to go for the lighter stuff first. "So... you know I want this massive piece of malachite. But... what do you want to do with me right now?"

"How about you go inside me instead?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Peridot watched as Malachite lowered a hand to pick up Peridot, then reached down to her opening. She slid Peridot between her slick folds, pressing her in head-first. What was inside Malachite looked like a sea-green cave with padded walls. Malachite used one finger to push Peridot in fully.

"Could you do your big Mala a favor and lick her from the inside?" Malachite's voice echoed through herself.

"I would love to." Peridot lapped at Malachite's walls. Malachite's head hung down, her tongue sticking out. Peridot made her licks become longer, harsher, and more deliberate. She could feel Malachite tightening and pulsing around her and taste the sea when she tasted her. As Peridot moved further in, she heard soft, low moans and a pumping sound. She realized how Malachite was rubbing herself at the same time and as she thought about it, her soft area leaked a bit. Peridot kept on licking, until Malachite's insides filled up with wetness and washed Peridot out.

Peridot grasped onto a soft fold, then climbed until she got to Malachite's base and licked her there, too. Malachite laughed and took Peridot off. "I think it's time for me to do something nice for you," she said, as she lay Peridot down again and leaned her face in.

Malachite extended her wide tongue and lashed it against Peridot's outer lips. She slowly moved it towards the inner folds, sliding it against their wet surface. Within the light of Peridot, Malachite could faintly taste metal, but it wasn't unpleasant to her, just unusual. Then, Malachite slipped her tongue down Peridot's slit, pressing the tip into her insides. She swirled it around in her, then removed it with a pop. Malachite's tongue found its way upward to Peridot's clit. While her gem nose pressed against Peridot's mound and caused it to ache a little, that was a small price to pay for the surge of pleasure that ran through Peridot as Malachite gave special attention to there. Peridot was almost overwhelmed enough to poof, but she had the will to stop it because she was just enjoying herself so much. Peridot rode Malachite's tongue until she released onto it.

"What about I put some of these in you before we try anything else?" Malachite wiggled the fingers on her right hand.

"I would like that!"

Malachite sucked one of her fingers, then moved it in a spiral, approaching Peridot's delicate tunnel. She pushed the tip of it into her, already feeling the tension in her walls. As Peridot's light form got used to it, Malachite slowly and deliberately moved the finger inwards and almost out. She felt as if she could add a second digit after a while, and she did. When Peridot rocked herself against Malachite's hand, Malachite spread the two fingers in her. Peridot sighed as she felt her limits being pushed. Her insides grasped Malachite's fingers, and Malachite placed a third one in Peridot. She curled them in and out. Peridot moaned and reached for Malachite's wrist, but couldn't quite make it. She considered shifting, but was already being pushed hard enough that she didn't want to risk poofing from expending too much energy. Malachite thrust her fingers, pumping them in many angles to get the best profile of Peridot's reactions. Peridot kicked her legs and covered Malachite's fingers in her fluid.

Malachite pulled them out and sucked on them for Peridot to watch. Then, she realized what Peridot wanted the most of all and thought about how to deal with it. "Look, I can shift myself, or you can, but the scale just won't work out with how we are right now."

"I don't care. I just can't wait anymore! Just try giving it to me. I'm all dripping, you gave me something to push my limits... I'm as prepared as I can possibly get!"

"Oh, Peri, you are simply too much! Or maybe it's me that is too much?" Malachite threw her head back in laughter. "Well, you have made your case, lovely. Get down where I can wreck you."

Peridot placed herself on her hands and knees. Malachite stood on those four pillars of strength behind her. She rubbed her tip against Peridot, then pulled it away. Again Malachite pressed herself on the outside of Peridot's opening. Peridot gripped her hands into fists, readying herself for it to go in. But Malachite lurched away again.

"Come on, Mala. Are we doing this or not?" Peridot griped in a breathy voice.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Malachite then stuck the tip between her legs again, but this time, she slowly began her grand entrance. Peridot felt herself being filled, which sent a wave of heat and tingling through her. Finally, she would be imbued with the full strength of a perfect quartz and a powerful terraformer, combined into the form of the fusion she loved even more than both of them combined.

And then Peridot poofed.

"I knew it! You wouldn't be able to handle it!" Malachite's four eyes filled with tears, and they ran down her face then dropped onto Peridot's gem. 

Peridot reformed immediately, with her own tears staining the inside of her glasses. "You were right! I shouldn't have been so desperate! You already made me feel the best of my life. I shouldn't - I shouldn't have needed more!"

"It's not your fault. We couldn't have known how much it could be for you until we actually tried it. You just wanted to know first-hand, and that's fine."

"I'll just see myself out now. Go watch a show or something."

"No, there has to be another way we can do this!" Malachite grasped Peridot's hand in two fingers. "What if I chained myself down using water and you were riding me?"

"You know what I think? It might actually work."

Malachite lay down on her back and lifted Peridot up to the top of her length, then chained her limbs down. Peridot spread her legs and her lower lips out, then pushed herself down onto Malachite. She sank down until she got to the first of many ridges. Though Peridot's insides resisted, her will did not as she took it into her. Even with the chains, Malachite pressed her hips upward to get a little more of herself into Peridot. 

While perched at the top of Malachite's appendage, Peridot thought about what had led to her poofing. She let her walls get used to what pushed against them, then called out to Malachite. "I think - you can break your chains now!" Peridot quickly tightened and loosened herself.

"All right then!" Malachite dissipated each chain, then got back on her four legs again and slowly slid another ridge into Peridot. 

"Oh my stars and diamonds, Malachite... you're just what I wanted..." Peridot pushed back against Malachite with need.

"You are too, my Peridot." Malachite plunged even farther into Peridot, being met with an internal resistance that made her cry out happily. She held her root tightly as she kept sliding in. Peridot's insides seemed to be infinite; even when Malachite was halfway in, a lot for even bigger gems to take, there never seemed to be a light at the end of this tunnel. Malachite did see Peridot's taut stomach stretching out more and more as she pushed in, though.

Peridot acclimated herself to Malachite's hardness faster than even she expected. Every rough ridge pressed against her in a way that made her want to grind against them as much as she could. As she did, her mouth hung open and she let out a moan. Malachite smiled and slipped in even more. Then, she got to the engorged base but hesitated to try to get it inside.

"I don't feel your fluff yet. You're not all the way in!" Peridot shouted.

"Just giving you a little time to get used to me, needy one. The last part would poof you otherwise!"

And Peridot did get used to her. The insides of her tightened and pulsed around the impressive shaft, feeling each and every single ridge. Malachite then grunted as she plunged it into her. Peridot felt the soft hair against her as she enjoyed the sensation of being totally filled. She moaned out as waves of sparks shot through her, bringing back memories of when Yellow Diamond poofed her. But this was different. Malachite felt nothing but love for Peridot, and though there was an amount of pain that wasn't insignificant, the extreme pleasurable feelings outweighed it.

Peridot then yelped as Malachite began to move. Her thrusts matched the waves, being slow but extremely powerful. Peridot tried to match her fused lover's thrusts by moving herself, but was too small to match her great intensity. Malachite growled and roared with her own pleasure as she increased the rate of her movements.

"Peri, is everything fine down there?" 

"More than fine..." she moaned out.

"Let me make it even better!" Malachite pulled everything out except the tip, then smashed back into Peridot and started thrusting at extremely high speed. 

"Mala...!" Peridot shouted as her light body heated up and droplets of sweat glistened over her back. She tensed up inside and heard a primal roar coming from Malachite, and with it felt the shaft inside her throb with high energy. 

"I'm about to -" And Malachite did. She gave a thrust while her heated release filled Peridot to the point where it dripped out and down her thighs. Peridot responded by screaming out as she soaked Malachite's length. 

Then, all their gems started glowing.

"We're going to fuse!" shouted Peridot happily.

"There's always room for more!"

"That's what I just said to you!" Peridot giggled.

The new fusion had four arms and four legs, with the back legs having feet and the front having hands. She was striped with orange, green, and blue, with her pointed hair in those same colors. And she had three pairs of eyes, with one pair being orange, one being green, and one being blue. The fusion knew she was Ammolite, but she also knew she was in a state of absolute pleasure and love for herself. 

Peridot and Malachite then decided to de-fuse so they could talk things out, and laughed when they noticed that Malachite was still inside Peridot, even after fusing and de-fusing. Malachite pulled out gently, and they both shifted back into their clothes, though Peridot could still see Malachite's bulge under her outfit, as she had not bothered to shift everything away.

"That was simply the best thing to happen to me!" yelled Peridot.

"I think it is the best for me too!" Malachite shouted.

"From seeing your nipples for the first time, to a whole fusion, it was just... an experience!"

"It's great I found a workaround against you poofing."

"I knew there would be a way!"

"I can't wait until you're re-energized enough to do this again."

"Neither can I!"

"Well, it's time for me to go back to where I belong. For now."

Peridot watched the sunset shimmering on the waves as her Malachite sunk into them. She didn't know if it would be proper to thank Yellow Diamond for giving her the ability to have that experience, or if it would just be weird. But she did know that what she did would be a tradition for a while to come.


End file.
